The Value of Friendship
by Doc House
Summary: Toby has a bad couple of days, and I do mean bad!
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: The Value of Friendship. AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, sadly, I never will. RATING: PG-13 (Language)  
  
  
  
"Toby," Sam barged in and noticed Toby was entangled in a serious meeting with Doug.  
  
"Not now," Toby glared. "Now, explain this to me again."  
  
"Toby, we've been through this twenty times," Doug snapped.  
  
"Toby," Sam said again.  
  
"Not now," Toby snapped. "You wanted to cut what part of the speech?"  
  
"I want you to rephrase the D-section," Doug said, again.  
  
"Toby," Josh barged in and stood next to Sam.  
  
"Not now!" Toby snapped. "Doug, the President always changes the D-section during every speech. He's done that for years."  
  
"Toby, you should.." Josh started.  
  
"Josh!" Toby yelled. "Now look, the President wants."  
  
"Toby!" CJ barged in.  
  
"What?" Toby snapped, giving up on his discussion with Doug.  
  
"Look," Sam turned the television on to the local news. There was a bulletin at the bottom of the screen that read, "Apartment complex on fire".  
  
"What the hell am I looking at?" Toby demanded.  
  
"Look closer Toby," CJ pointed out.  
  
"What," Toby looked back at the television. "My apartment!" Toby ran over and put his hands on the TV.  
  
"You live there?" Doug asked, trying to hide the grin on his face.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Toby asked.  
  
"Looks like bad wiring," Sam said.  
  
"I have to go," Toby grabbed his bag and started rushing out. "I'm leaving for a few hours Ginger."  
  
"What about the meeting with Cashmen?" Ginger asked.  
  
"Have Sam take it," Toby yelled, from down the hall.  
  
"What, does he think he can put the fire out faster?" Josh asked, sarcastically.  
  
"Well, he is Batman," CJ smirked. "I'll go make sure he doesn't kill anyone."  
  
"No, I'll go," Sam stopped her. "Besides, Leo needed you to brief the press on India and I don't think he wants Josh to do it."  
  
"I've been getting better," Josh glared.  
  
"Yeah right," CJ and Sam smirked and walked out.  
  
"Ginger, get Cashmen to reschedule. Tell him something came up."  
  
"This is going to be the third time Toby's rescheduled," Ginger moaned. "He's getting mad."  
  
"When is Cashmen ever happy?" Sam said. "Make the call. I'll be back." Sam said, walking out.  
  
DOWNTOWN  
  
"My apartment," Toby moaned, parking the car in front of all the fire trucks.  
  
"Sir, can you move your vehicle?" A man asked.  
  
"That's my apartment," Toby said, getting out. "I have all my stuff up there."  
  
As soon as Toby mentioned that, the building collapsed, causing a huge pile of dirt to fall on Toby.  
  
"Sir," The man grabbed Toby, who was looking up at where his apartment used to be. "Are you okay?"  
  
"My clothes. My papers," Toby's eyes widened. "The speech!"  
  
"Sir, follow me and we'll get you checked out."  
  
"The speech!" Toby started pacing around.  
  
"Is he okay?" A paramedic asked.  
  
"I think so," The man shook his head. "I think he's in shock."  
  
"Wow, you're Toby Ziegler," The paramedic. "From the White House."  
  
"Thanks for letting me know!" Toby snapped and walked back to his car.  
  
"Toby!" Sam ran right past him and looked around. "Toby!"  
  
"Sam!" Toby moaned.  
  
"Toby," Sam looked back.  
  
"Sam,"  
  
"Toby," Sam said again, confused.  
  
"Sam!" Toby gave up and started waving his arms.  
  
"What the hell happened? The building fall on you?" Sam grinned.  
  
"The damn thing collapsed and all the dirt came rushing towards me, but of course it would, because I'm having a bad day."  
  
"Was anyone hurt?" Sam asked.  
  
"I don't care," Toby snapped. "The speech was up there Sam!"  
  
"Toby," Sam moaned. "The whole thing?"  
  
"The whole damn thing!"  
  
"Didn't you write a spare?"  
  
"I was going to write it up tonight! Can't now," Toby said sarcastically.  
  
"Mr. Ziegler, just to let you know. No one was hurt," Another man came up.  
  
"Well, that's good," Sam nodded.  
  
"Sam, the speech!"  
  
"Don't you care about the people you live next to?"  
  
"I don't even know them Sam," Toby yelled. "The only reason I was living here is because I couldn't afford anything else."  
  
"You work in the White House," Sam said.  
  
"I'm in debt Sam, this place is the only thing under five hundred," Toby looked down. "And now I'm in dept, and homeless. This is a good combination."  
  
"You can come stay with me," Sam smiled. "Until you can find another place."  
  
"I don't think so," Toby shook his head. He started walking over to his car when he saw three women walk by.  
  
"Hey baby, you need a place to stay tonight?" One of them asked, seductively.  
  
"Sam, I'm driving."  
  
TBC 


	2. The Value of Friendship part 2

Previously: Toby argues with Doug. Sam, Josh, and CJ barge in to let Toby know what's going on. Toby learns his apartment is on fire. Toby gets to the site just in time for the whole building to collapse, causing a massive about of dirt to fall on him. He remembers he left an important speech in his apartment. Sam offers him a place to stay.  
  
PART 2  
  
"Here's the guest room," Sam smiled. "I can look for a suit for you to wear tomorrow."  
  
"Sam, I can't fit in anything you own," Toby mentioned.  
  
"Sure you can," Sam smiled. "Until then, here's some shorts to wear to sleep," Sam said, handing over a pair Batman and Robin shorts.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me?" Toby moaned, glaring at Sam.  
  
"Nope," Sam smiled. "Listen, I talked to Leo and he said that we can make up the speech sometime next week. If we have time tomorrow, we'll start on it."  
  
"I can't believe this is happening."  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" Sam asked.  
  
"I want to take a shower," Toby mentioned, looking down at his dirt-covered clothes. "And I want out of these clothes."  
  
"Bathroom is down the hall. First door on the left," Sam pointed out. "And you have the shorts."  
  
"Thank you," Toby moped down the hall.  
  
"I'll get the scrabble board laid out," Sam said, walking towards the closet.  
  
"Can't wait," Toby moaned to himself and went into the bathroom.  
  
"I'm gonna kick his butt," Sam smiled to himself, as he got the game out. Then he heard knocking on his front door. "Hold on."  
  
"Open the damn door," A familiar voice warned.  
  
"Oh," Sam rushed over and opened it. "You look nice tonight."  
  
"No I don't. But I thought if it was just going to be the two of us, I didn't really care what I looked like," Ainsley said quickly.  
  
"Yeah, well, something kind of came up," Sam said nervously, while looking down the hall.  
  
"Sam," Ainsley glared and looked down the hall. "Is there someone else here?" She asked, sternly.  
  
"Something happened today and."  
  
"I don't believe this. I told you we shouldn't get involved. I told you that you are the type of man that loves to move around. Well not this time buddy," Ainsely warned. "So, who's the whore?"  
  
"Sam, where's the." Toby walked out, wearing the Batman and Robin shorts Sam let his barrow. He stopped talking as soon as he saw Ainsley. "This is not good."  
  
"Toby Ziegler," Ainsley put her hands on her hips and grinned. "I must admit, you're a lot more buff then I thought."  
  
"Excuse me while I go stab myself," Toby started to walk back down the hall.  
  
"Toby wait," Sam stepped in. He found himself getting jealous of the way Ainsley was looking at him. "Look, take one of my shirts and come back out. I got scrabble all laid out. We can all play."  
  
"How fun," Ainsley smiled.  
  
"I just want to sleep Sam," Toby moaned. "My apartment building was burnt down, I'm wearing shorts that are way to small for me, and now Ainsley gets to see me half naked!"  
  
"Which is a pure pleasure," Ainsley nodded.  
  
"Stop!" Sam snapped. "Look, we'll watch a movie," Sam nodded and started going through his collection, which was a bit small. "How about, Lonesome Dove?"  
  
"Oh God," Ainsley moaned.  
  
"I'm going to go get a shirt," Toby started walking towards the bedroom.  
  
"Why?" Ainsley smirked. Toby hesitated for a moment, but then walked into the bedroom.  
  
"Leave him alone," Sam ordered. "He's had a bad day."  
  
"Sorry," Ainsley snapped and sat on the couch. "So, it's just me and the Communication boys tonight, huh?" Ainsley smiled as Sam put the tape in.  
  
"There," Toby walked out and sat in the chair next to the couch.  
  
"All right, movie time," Sam sat next to Ainsley and put his arm around her. Toby shook his head when he saw the two of them.  
  
By the time the movie was over, Ainsley and Sam had fallen asleep on the couch. Ainsley's head was resting on Sam's shoulder, and Sam's head was resting against the back of the couch. Toby turned off the television and was amazed he didn't fall into a coma. He hated Westerns. He walked into the kitchen and made up a glass of water. He noticed yesterday's paper on Sam's table and sat down to look at the classifieds. He was never going to find another place to live with the money he has, he thought to himself. He pays alimony to his first wife, which takes a huge part of his check. Then he has three credit card payments, which takes up the rest of his money. His car has been breaking down all week, so he has to pay for the repairs. And he's still paying a car payment on the damn thing. He slammed his head down on the table. Why was it he has never had good luck.  
  
Toby stood up and went over to the phone that was hanging up near the fridge. He grabbed it and sat back down. It was two in the morning. The only thing he had going for himself was he didn't have work the next day. It was Saturday and Leo promised all of them that they could have the weekend off. Toby dialed the first number that popped in his head.  
  
"Hello?" A woman voice answered.  
  
"Is he there?" Toby asked.  
  
"Toby?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Two in the morning. What, did I wake you?"  
  
"No, of course not," Amy said sarcastically and threw the phone at Josh's head.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"It's for you," She moaned and turned back around to go to sleep.  
  
"Hello?" Josh answered, confused.  
  
"I can only handle so much," Toby mentioned into the phone.  
  
"Toby?" Josh sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Damn man, do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Yeah," Toby said simply.  
  
"What's up?" Josh took the phone out of the bedroom so Amy could sleep and sat down on the couch.  
  
"He made me watch a Western," Toby moaned.  
  
"Lonesome Dove?" Josh smirked. "I told him not to buy that one."  
  
"Ainsley came over too."  
  
"Busy night," Josh joked.  
  
"I can't do this," Toby mentioned.  
  
"You sound depressed."  
  
"I am depressed."  
  
"Sam respects you Toby, he wants to help."  
  
"Josh, I like Sam. He's a good friend and a good deputy, but I don't belong here."  
  
"I thought you were going to look for a place tomorrow?"  
  
"I am. But what are the odds I'll find a place and be moved in by tomorrow night?" Toby asked, sarcastically.  
  
"You want to stay over here?" Josh offered.  
  
"Your place is a mess."  
  
"So was yours."  
  
"That was just cruel," Toby moaned.  
  
"Listen, come on over. It's just going to be Amy and I tomorrow."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Sure, I'll pick you up tomorrow after you look for an apartment."  
  
"Okay," Toby nodded.  
  
"I'll see you later," Josh smiled and hung up.  
  
TBC 


	3. The Value of Friendship part 3

Previously: Sam gave Toby Batman and Robin shorts to wear. Ainsley popped in and got to see Toby half naked, which made Sam jealous. Sam and Ainsley fell asleep watching Lonesome Dove. We learn that Toby hates Westerns. Toby calls Josh and tells him he can't handle staying with Sam. Josh offers that he can stay with him the next night.  
  
PART 3  
  
"Toby! CJ's here," Sam yelled.  
  
"Coming," Toby waddled out of the bedroom. "Sam, what the hell size pants do you wear?" Toby snapped.  
  
"Apparently not your size," Sam smirked.  
  
"The one time I don't have a camera," CJ couldn't control the laugher.  
  
"These pants are riding up to places I didn't even know I had!" Toby looked down. "The bottom of these don't even go down to my shoes. They stop at the knee!"  
  
"CJ's taking you shopping," Sam mentioned.  
  
"Yes, but I have to go out in public wearing a shirt that is two sizes to tight, and pants that make me walk like I have something stuck up my ass!" Toby started yelling.  
  
"Maybe we should get going," CJ mentioned. "You need some help out?"  
  
"Shut up," Toby moaned. He was walking with his legs spread far apart. Sam and CJ found it very difficult not to laugh as he waddled out.  
  
"Are you coming?" He snapped at CJ when he got outside.  
  
"Yeah, you go ahead," CJ nodded.  
  
"Get your ass out here!"  
  
"I'll see you later Sam," CJ smiled and followed Toby out.  
  
"Nice day out," CJ mentioned.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Are you going to be crabby all day?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
When they got to the car, Toby opened the door and tried to get in. But he couldn't lift his legs.  
  
"Need some help?" CJ smirked.  
  
"Shut up," Toby moaned. He faced the car and then jumped in. Then he got himself pulled up to where he was somewhat standing on the passenger side. His head was tilted down so he could fit.  
  
"How's it going?" CJ asked, getting in.  
  
"Shut up," Toby moaned. "I can't move."  
  
"Because of those pants, Pokey," CJ grinned. "I'm buying you some clothes today, don't worry."  
  
"I hate people buying stuff for me," Toby moaned, as CJ started the car.  
  
"Well, you don't have any money, so it's either, I buy them, or we steal them. You choose."  
  
"I'll steal them."  
  
"It's fine. Look, you can pay me back later if you want."  
  
"I will pay you back."  
  
"Okay then," CJ looked over and could feel how uncomfortable Toby was. "I'm sorry about what happened."  
  
"Thank you," Toby moaned.  
  
"We're here," CJ smiled and pulled into a small parking lot.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I'm taking you to the factory outlet. For one thing, they're cheap, and there are not a lot of people here."  
  
"Good," Toby franticly reached over to open the door. He's legs were staring to cramp up. As soon as the door opened, he flew out. "Much better."  
  
"Ready?" CJ grabbed her purse and followed behind Toby. "You know, that shirt really brings out your abs."  
  
"That's what Ainsley said," Toby moaned.  
  
"And what was Ainsley doing looking at your abs?" CJ snapped.  
  
"What can I say, I attract woman," Toby said, inconvincibly.  
  
"Good morning," The clerk walked over and looked at Toby.  
  
"He needs some clothes," CJ mentioned.  
  
"I would think so," The clerk smirked. "The man's section is over there. Just ask if you need anything."  
  
"When I find something, can I buy it and then change right away?" Toby begged.  
  
"Of course," The clerk nodded and walked off.  
  
"These look nice," CJ raised a pair of light blue jeans.  
  
"Are they my size?" Toby asked.  
  
"Yep," CJ smiled and handed them over.  
  
"Great," Toby ripped the tag off. "Here, take the tag and buy these. I have to get out of these pants."  
  
"You need a shirt," CJ mentioned. She looked around and grabbed a brown tee shirt. "Here," She ripped the tag off and went to the counter to pay. She watched as Toby waddled over to the changing room.  
  
"I need a room."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, it's cleaning day," The woman smiled. "We'll open them up in about 15 minutes."  
  
"Lady, I can't wait 15 minutes!" Toby snapped.  
  
"Okay, there're paid for," CJ walked up to them. "What's going on?"  
  
"It's cleaning day," Toby said sarcastically. "Screw it."  
  
Toby unbuttoned them and attempted to pull them down.  
  
"Toby," CJ tried to cover him up, but he was moving around too much.  
  
"Help," Toby moaned. "I can't get them off."  
  
"What?" CJ looked down and noticed the pants only got down about inch. CJ got on her knees and started pulling them down.  
  
"Oh my God!" They heard a woman scream and run out of the store.  
  
"Well, this doesn't look that good," CJ smirked. "There're coming," CJ mentioned as she pulled harder. "There," She took a deep breath and stood up. The pants were around Toby's ankles. CJ looked around and noticed the huge crowd that had established.  
  
"Thank you," Toby nodded. He kicked the pants away from his feet and bent down to put the new pants on him. As he did so, he heard all the women start whistling. "Very funny," He stood and glared. He pulled the pants up.  
  
"They fit better?" CJ asked.  
  
"Yes," Toby took a deep breath.  
  
"Don't forget the shirt," CJ handed it over to him. "Brown's your color."  
  
"Is the changing room open yet?" Toby looked over at the woman.  
  
"No, I'm sorry," She smirked.  
  
"I'll wait for the shirt," Toby nodded.  
  
"Just do it real quick," CJ mentioned.  
  
"Yeah," All the women agreed.  
  
"What is this, a free show?" Toby snapped. Just then, CJ reached under the shirt and ripped it off. "CJ!"  
  
"Here's the new shirt," CJ smirked. She could hear all the women talking and when she looked around, they were all smiling.  
  
"I hate my life," Toby moaned and put the shirt on. Causing boos from the women. "Sorry, show's over."  
  
"I'm coming here more often," One woman mentioned.  
  
TBC 


	4. The Value of Friendship part 4

Previously: Toby leaves Sam's house. CJ offers to take him shopping for some new clothes. Toby is caught with his pants down. And Toby is still going to stay over with Josh tonight.  
  
PART 4  
  
  
  
"Sorry I don't have a guestroom," Josh said, fixing the blankets on the couch.  
  
"It's fine," Toby nodded, flipping through the stations on the television.  
  
"So, how did the shopping go with CJ?" Josh asked.  
  
"Don't ask," Toby glared.  
  
"Here you go," Amy brought out a plate of Pizza and a beer for Toby.  
  
"Thanks," Toby smiled weakly.  
  
"Where's mine?" Josh whined.  
  
"In the kitchen," Amy sat down with her plate and began eating.  
  
"Thanks a lot," Josh moaned and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about your apartment building," Amy said. "Was anyone hurt?"  
  
"No," Toby shook his head. "Why is there nothing on at ten?"  
  
"We watch the game show network," Amy mentioned and grabbed the remote.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Toby looked over as Amy changed the channel.  
  
"It's a network that plays game shows," Josh answered, walking out and sitting next to Amy.  
  
"That much I understood Josh," Toby glared.  
  
"Any luck finding a place?"  
  
"CJ and I looked, but everyone wants too much money. The cheapest I found was over seven hundred dollars a month."  
  
"That's not bad," Amy mentioned.  
  
"So, you have seven hundred dollars to give me a month?" Toby moaned, while looking over at Amy.  
  
"Not really," Amy shook her head.  
  
Toby watched as Amy and Josh ate their food quietly. He was amazed what a loud mouth Josh is at work, but when he's home, he hardly talks.  
  
"You guys have anything planned tonight?" Toby finally broke the silence. Sam drove him nuts because he talked all the time, and Josh drove him nuts because he didn't talk enough.  
  
"I have a report to finish," Amy mentioned. "Speaking of which, it's getting late."  
  
"I'll walk you to the door," Josh stood.  
  
"Good luck," Amy patted Toby on the knee and followed Josh to the door.  
  
Toby waited as they said their goodbyes and then Josh walked back over and sat on the couch.  
  
"You live a boring life Lyman," Toby shook his head.  
  
"When Amy's here, sure," Josh nodded. "Lets go."  
  
"What?" Toby watched as Josh grabbed his keys.  
  
"We're going to have some fun tonight."  
  
"What about the game show network?" Toby asked as Josh pulled him up.  
  
"Toby. It's Saturday night and we're not working. And you want to stay here and watch television?" Josh glared. "Come on," Josh pulled Toby out and into the car.  
  
"Where are we going?" Toby finally asked after twenty minutes.  
  
"My friend owns this bar and I promised him I would go check it out. It's karaoke night my friend," Josh smiled.  
  
"I'm not singing," Toby shook his head.  
  
"You will if I get you drunk enough."  
  
"Josh, there's not enough alcohol in this World to make me drunk," Toby said proudly.  
  
"Here we are," Josh pulled over to the packed bar in the middle of nowhere. "Cool, huh?"  
  
"Is the reason it's located in the middle of nowhere so no one will hear the gunshots?" Toby mentioned as Josh dragged him out of the car.  
  
"Very funny," Josh smiled. "Listen, if we get separated, we'll meet up at the bathroom!" Josh yelled as they entered.  
  
"What?" Toby couldn't hear past the blaring music. The place was packed with people. Toby finally got his way up to the bar, and turned around. He didn't see Josh and wasn't about to go try to locate the bathroom.  
  
"What can I get you?" The bartender yelled.  
  
"Jack Daniels!" Toby yelled back.  
  
"Toby, isn't this great?" Josh ran up. "Look at all these people."  
  
"Yeah, great!" Toby said sarcastically.  
  
"What?" Josh leaned closer.  
  
"Nevermind," Toby shook his head.  
  
"Josh," A man walked up and shook Josh's hand.  
  
"Steven, great place," Josh smiled. "This is Toby Zeigler, he works with me."  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Steve smiled and shook Toby's hand.  
  
"Likewise, I'm sure," Toby nodded.  
  
"My friend here doesn't think there's enough alcohol on this planet to get him drunk," Josh mentioned, putting his arm around Toby.  
  
"Is that right?" Steve smiled.  
  
"Here's the Jack Daniels," The bartender handed the drink over to Toby.  
  
"Wait," Steve took the drink and went behind the bar. "Let me make you my famous, Steve Express."  
  
"Did you come up with that all on your own?" Toby asked sarcastically.  
  
"Sure did," Steve nodded and made him up a drink. "Seven shots," He put seven shot glasses in front of Toby. "Now, if you can drink all seven of these at once, there will be no charge," He said, filling them up after he mixed it.  
  
"No charge," Toby grinned.  
  
"Free drinks for the rest of the night if you get these down," Steve nodded. By this time, a crowd had form all around them.  
  
"Come on Toby," Josh smiled and patted his back. The crowd began to cheer Toby on.  
  
"Okay," Toby grabbed one and lifted it up. He looked at it for a short time, and then drank it quickly. "Oh my God!" Toby hit the counter. "What the hell is in that thing?"  
  
"Six more to go," Steve laughed.  
  
"That's nasty," Toby shook it off and picked up another on. He took a deep breath and drank it. Making the same face that he did before. "Oh!" Toby couldn't believe how bad it tasted.  
  
"Can you take anymore?" Steve asked.  
  
"I got it now," Toby nodded and quickly downed the rest of them. Receiving loud cheers from the crowd.  
  
"Damn," Steve shook his head. "No one has ever been able to do that."  
  
"I'm dizzy," Toby mentioned.  
  
"You're drunk," Steve laughed. "I'll see you later Josh, I have to set up the karaoke machine."  
  
"See ya man," Josh nodded as Steve walked away. "How's it going?" Josh patted Toby on the back.  
  
"I've never felt this way before," Toby tried to stand, but couldn't.  
  
"I can't believe you did that. I've only seen one other person do that, but they could only get three down."  
  
"You guys want to sing?" Steve came back over.  
  
"I think I'm drunk enough," Josh drank the rest of his shot and stood up. "Toby," Josh reached for his friend, but couldn't see him. "Toby?"  
  
"I'm here," Toby lifted his head up and noticed everything floating. "Josh?"  
  
"Toby?"  
  
"Josh?"  
  
"Toby?"  
  
"I'm right here," Toby stood and grabbed Josh on the shoulder. "Where are we going?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Josh moaned. Steve led them to the stage. He stood them both up and made them lean against each other so they wouldn't fall down.  
  
"What song do you like?" Steve asked.  
  
"What?" Josh and Toby both yelled.  
  
"Here we go," Steve turned on the song. "Sing!"  
  
"I heard music," Josh moaned. "Do you hear music?"  
  
"I hear music," Toby nodded, which made Josh's face fall down and lean on Toby's face.  
  
"Sing!" The crowd danced around the stage to the song, Wild, Wild West, but Will Smith.  
  
"Wild.West," Josh and Toby both moaned. "Wild, Wild West," They tried to follow the words, but couldn't see them. So they just kept singing the same part. "Wild.West,"  
  
THREE HOURS LATER  
  
"Josh, wake up," Steve slapped his friend. "Dude, should I call someone?"  
  
"Where's Toby?" Josh mumbled.  
  
"He's passed out over there," Steve pointed to the stage.  
  
"I can't move," Josh said, still on the floor.  
  
"You want me to call Donna?" Steve asked.  
  
"Huh?" Josh moaned, but fell back to sleep.  
  
"I guess I'm calling Donna," Steve moaned and walked over to the phone.  
  
ONE HOUR LATER  
  
"Steve?" Donna rushed in. "Where's the idiot?"  
  
"Drooling of my floor," Steve pointed down to Josh lying on the floor.  
  
"Can you help get him out to my car?" Donna asked.  
  
"Sure, what about the other one?"  
  
"What other one?" Donna asked.  
  
"Him," Steve pointed over to the stage, where three women were hovering over Toby. "I think Josh said his name was Toby Ziegler."  
  
"Are you serious?" Donna was amazed. "I guess I'll take him too."  
  
"Ladies, can you drag him outside please?" Steve asked the women.  
  
"Sure," One smiled. "We fixed him up."  
  
"Here's one," Steve moaned as he put Josh in the back seat of Donna's car. "Where's the man?"  
  
"Right here," The three women carried Toby out. "Doesn't he look better?" They asked as they tossed him in the back with Josh.  
  
"Is that make-up?" Donna asked.  
  
"Sure is," The all laughed.  
  
"What's on his beard," Donna asked.  
  
"Blue dye. He's the only one who was ever able to drink the full Steve Express."  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I mix everything I can find and then put blue dye in it. It's pretty cool looking."  
  
"So you dyed his beard?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry. It's the kind that you can just wash out," Steve mentioned.  
  
"Great," Donna moaned and got in the car and drove to Josh's.  
  
TBC 


	5. The Value of Friendship part 5

Previously: Toby thinks Josh lives a boring life, but only when Amy's around. Josh takes Toby to a bar. Toby drinks seven shots of something that was blue. Josh and Toby attempt to sing, Wild, Wild West by Will Smith, but fail. Steve called Donna to pick them up. And Toby has a blue beard.  
  
PART 6  
  
"Oh," Toby raised his head up slowly and looked around. He grabbed his head and shut his eyes tight, trying to get rid of the massive pain he was feeling.  
  
"Headache?" Donna walked in with a glass of water and some aspirin.  
  
"Yes," Toby whispered and took the two things from Donna. "Thanks."  
  
"So, did you two boys have some fun last night?" Donna asked, harshly.  
  
"I don't remember most of it," Toby shook his head. He looked up and noticed Donna laughing. "What?"  
  
"You have no idea how bad you look right now," She smirked.  
  
"Thanks Donna," Toby glared.  
  
"Look," Donna walked over and got a mirror. She bent down and handed it to him.  
  
"How bad can it be," He asked while lifting the mirror. He shot up when he saw himself. "What happened?"  
  
"Mascara looks good on you," Donna grinned. "Oh no."  
  
"What?" Toby looked around.  
  
"Look," Donna reached up and touched Toby's left ear.  
  
"Ouch!" Toby snapped. "What did you do?"  
  
"You got pierced," Donna tried to hide the grin on her face.  
  
"What?" Toby quickly ran over to the bigger mirror and saw it. "How did this happen?"  
  
"I thought you didn't get drunk," Donna mentioned.  
  
"I drank something that was blue," Toby mentioned, and then stopped. "My beard!"  
  
"It's blue, like your drinks."  
  
"Go away," Toby ordered Donna out and slammed the door. He looked over and saw Josh sleeping on the floor. "I'm going to kill him," Toby ran over and sat on Josh, making him wake up.  
  
"What?" Josh yelled. Toby wrapped his hands around Josh's neck and started strangling him.  
  
"Look at me. I'm pierced and I'm blue!" Toby yelled.  
  
"My.head. My.head," Josh moaned as Toby continued.  
  
"Toby," Donna rushed in and tackled Toby. Josh turned to his side, as Donna and Toby rammed into the wall.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?" Amy barged in. "Josh?"  
  
"Where am I?" Josh sat up and looked around.  
  
"My head," Toby moaned and closed his eyes.  
  
"Donna, what happened?" Amy demanded.  
  
"Looks like moron one and moron two went partying last night," Donna said, while standing up.  
  
"Josh, I left after ten. What the hell did you two do?" Amy smacked Josh on the head.  
  
"Ouch!" Josh whined and fell to the floor.  
  
"Hit him more!" Toby yelled, while holding his head.  
  
"Toby, what the hell is all over your face?" Amy asked, looking over to him.  
  
"Make-up of some kind," Toby moaned.  
  
"When did you have a blue bread?" Amy couldn't help but smile when she saw the ear. "And the earring?"  
  
"Well, I guess last night when I was passed out, because I don't remember anything," Toby shrugged. He was getting dizzy again.  
  
"Josh, you're in trouble," Amy warned.  
  
"Come on Toby," Donna walked over and helped Toby up. "You can spend the night at my place tonight."  
  
"What about Josh?" Toby asked, standing up slowly.  
  
"I think Amy's going to kill him," Donna whispered.  
  
"I know," Toby nodded. "I want to watch."  
  
"Come on," Donna helped Toby out. "Bye Amy."  
  
"Thanks Donna. I'm sorry you had to take care of them."  
  
"I'm used to it," Donna smiled. "Where are your things?" Donna asked Toby.  
  
"In that bag," Toby pointed.  
  
"Is this it?" Donna grabbed it.  
  
"Yep. CJ bought me two shirts and two pants," Toby smiled weakly. "Sam has my suit."  
  
"We'll stop and get you one before we go to my house," Donna mentioned. "Come on."  
  
"Thanks," Toby said as Donna started the car and began to drive away. "But I still would have liked to see Amy hurt Josh." He reached up to his ear and started touching his new earring.  
  
"Don't touch it. You might get it infected," Donna mentioned. "When we get to my house, I'll clean it with some alcohol."  
  
"Never mention the word alcohol to me again," Toby moaned.  
  
"Deal," Donna smirked. "Listen, why don't we get you cleaned up first and then we'll go buy you a suit?"  
  
"Just take me to CJ's house. She has an extra suit for me there."  
  
"Why does CJ have one of your suits?" Donna grinned.  
  
"Because she stole it from me."  
  
"Why did she steal one of your suits?"  
  
"Because I ruined one of her dresses."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I took it down to have it cleaned because she asked me to. Well, I came across this little, do it yourself place, and it was cheaper. The next thing I know, it shrunk a couple of sizes."  
  
"How small?"  
  
"Lets just say she gave it to her niece for her Barbie collection," Toby moaned and rested his head on the window as Donna drove to CJ's.  
  
CJ'S HOUSE  
  
"You coming?" Donna asked.  
  
"Yeah," Toby moaned and got out of the car. His eyes were squinted to avoid the sun. "Do I look better?" Toby asked.  
  
"Sure," Donna lied and rang the doorbell.  
  
"You just lied to me, huh?" Toby glared.  
  
"Yes," Donna nodded.  
  
"Hey," CJ opened the door. "What happened?" CJ asked frantic. "Did you get kidnapped by a biker gang?"  
  
"Very funny," Toby snapped and welcomed himself in.  
  
"Oh, you stink," CJ walked away. "Did someone go out drinking last night?" CJ smirked.  
  
"I don't remember," Toby snapped.  
  
"You have an earring," CJ touched it.  
  
"Ouch!" Toby hit her arm away. "It's still tender CJ!"  
  
"Tell me you didn't do this on purpose?"  
  
"Why would I put a hole in my ear?" Toby snapped, sarcastically.  
  
"Mid-life crisis," CJ shrugged.  
  
"Where's my suit?" Toby changed the subject.  
  
"Don't you mean, my suit?" CJ glared.  
  
"CJ," Toby said in a warning tone.  
  
"I'll get it," CJ laughed and walked back to her room.  
  
"How's your head?" Donna asked.  
  
"It hurts," Toby leaned his head against the wall.  
  
"Here," CJ came out and tossed it over to Toby. "I'm guessing the suit's for work tomorrow," She cracked.  
  
"Good call Claudia," Toby rolled his eyes and started to walk out.  
  
"Where's Josh?" CJ asked.  
  
"He's getting yelled at by Amy," Toby smiled.  
  
"So he made Donna take you out?"  
  
"He's going to stay with me tonight," Donna mentioned. "It's going to take me all night to get him cleaned up."  
  
"Yeah. I don't think it would be such a good idea to have Toby meet with the President tomorrow with make-up and a blue beard," CJ smirked.  
  
"Thanks for caring," Toby moaned.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow muffin," CJ winked at Toby.  
  
"Can we go now?" Toby asked, walking out.  
  
"If he's any trouble, call me," CJ offered Donna.  
  
"Thanks," Donna smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye," CJ smiled. "Bye Toby!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
TBC 


	6. The Value of Friendship part 6

Previously: Toby tries to kill Josh. Donna takes Toby with her so Amy could kill Josh. Donna offers Toby a place to stay. CJ gives Toby one of his suits. And everyone is still mentioning the earring.  
  
Part 6  
  
"Ouch!" Toby screamed. "That hurts!"  
  
"Toby, do you want the earring out or not?"  
  
"Not if it hurts this bad," Toby moaned as Donna applied more alcohol in the ear.  
  
"Fine, look. Let me clean the area and then in a week or two, we should be able to take it out with no problem," Donna mentioned.  
  
"I can live with that," Toby nodded.  
  
"Everyone is going to mention it, but you're being a baby," Donna joked.  
  
"Men are not supposed to have their ear pierced," Toby proclaimed.  
  
"Yet just about every man I know has one," Donna smirked. "Even you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Toby rolled his eyes as she finished up. "Okay, here's some soap. Go take a shower and wash that blue stuff out of your beard," Donna ordered.  
  
"Fine," Toby got up and started walking to the bathroom. "I don't have any clothes to wear tonight. They're all dirty."  
  
"I have a robe you can wear in the bathroom," Donna pointed out and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I'd rather sleep in my suit," Toby whispered to himself and went to take a shower.  
  
Donna finished making the sandwiches when the phone started ringing.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey," Josh moaned. "How's Toby?"  
  
"He's crabby," Donna snapped. "What the hell happened Josh?"  
  
"I don't remember past Toby drinking those shots," Josh shrugged. "Thanks for taking him."  
  
"No problem," Donna shook her head. "Get some sleep Josh."  
  
"I honestly don't think that will be a problem," Josh smiled and hung up.  
  
Donna waited for Toby to come out, so she placed the food in the living room so she could watch some television.  
  
"I look like an idiot," Toby came walking out, wearing Donna's pink robe.  
  
"Toby, you look so pretty," Donna joked.  
  
"Did I get it all?" Toby walked over and sat next to Donna. He lifted his chin up so she could see the whole beard.  
  
"Looks good," Donna patted Toby on the cheek. "Here's dinner. Do you want to watch a movie or something?"  
  
"As long as it's not Lonesome Dove," Toby said slowly.  
  
"That's right, you stayed with Sam," Donna nodded.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Toby asked about the loud banging coming from outside.  
  
"Nope," Donna said quickly. "Better eat before it gets cold," Donna mentioned, looking in the direction of the door.  
  
"It's a sandwich," Toby mentioned.  
  
"I'll be right back," Donna smiled and ran over to the door. "What did I tell you!"  
  
"You know, I don't like being yelled at," A woman snapped.  
  
"Mrs. Gills, I told you not to bang on my door this late at night," Donna mentioned. Next thing she knew, the woman poured water all over her and took off running.  
  
"Oh, you're not getting off that easy," Donna ran into the kitchen and grabbed a pan. "Get back here!" She screamed and took off running after her.  
  
"Donna?" Toby walked over to the door and watched as Donna chased the woman down the street.  
  
"Now!" Toby heard a man yell. Next thing he knew, three pies where thrown in his face.  
  
"What the hell?" Toby snapped.  
  
"Toby, grab the hose!" Donna screamed from the street.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Toby yelled, doing what he was told.  
  
"These stupid people think I stole from them," Donna yelled.  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"No!" Donna stopped and looked at Toby.  
  
"My turn," The woman grabbed the pan out of Donna's hand and started chasing her with it.  
  
"Thanks a lot Toby," Donna screamed, trying to get away.  
  
"What do you want me to do with the hose?" Toby asked, holding it up.  
  
"Spray them!"  
  
Before Toby could turn the water on, he heard police sirens. He noticed the woman chasing Donna stop and turn.  
  
"Toby, just run and hide!" Donna screamed and took off.  
  
"What?" Toby mumbled as he watched everything unfold. The woman, Donna, and the two men all took off. The only person that the cops saw was Toby standing near the street holding the hose and wearing a pink bathrobe.  
  
"He was one of them!" Someone screamed from their house.  
  
"Sir, put the hose down," The police ordered. "You have the right to remain silent."  
  
"What?" Toby snapped as they started to handcuff him. "What did I do?"  
  
"Disturbing the piece," The officer snapped. "You have a right to an attorney, if you can not afford an attorney, one will be provided for you."  
  
"I can't believe this," Toby moaned as they put him in the car and drove off.  
  
FOUR HOURS LATER  
  
"Nice robe," The man sitting across from Toby in the cell mentioned.  
  
"Thanks," Toby looked away quickly.  
  
"How long have you had the earring?" The man asked.  
  
"Not long," Toby was trying hard not to make eye contact, but he forced himself to look over at him. Just in time to receive a wink from him. "I love a man in pink."  
  
"Toby Ziegler!" The guard called.  
  
"Yes," Toby ran up to the bars.  
  
"You've been bailed," The guard opened the cell and allowed him out.  
  
"Thank God," Toby whispered and walked out.  
  
As Toby walked out, he heard whistles from the men in the other cells. They were commenting on the nice robe and the lovely earring.  
  
"Here he is," The guard opened the door.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" Leo snapped.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it right now," Toby walked past him.  
  
"We will be talking about this," Leo warned and walked out with Toby.  
  
"Why did you come down?"  
  
"Because Donna's car broke down half way here. So she called Josh, but no one answered. Then she called Sam, but no one answered. So she called me," Leo shook his head. "And why the hell are you wearing a pink robe?"  
  
"I was out of clothes," Toby moaned, unfazed.  
  
"Get in the car."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"My apartment."  
  
"I thought you stayed at a hotel?"  
  
"I did. But I got an apartment."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Shut up!" Leo snapped, driving away. "What the hell went on this weekend?"  
  
"Well, I don't really remember half of it."  
  
"What is all over your face?"  
  
"That would be pie."  
  
"I don't want to know," Leo moaned and drove to the apartment.  
  
TBC 


	7. The Value of Friendship part 7

Previously: Toby still has an earring. We see inside the life of Donna Moss, which causes Toby to be arrested. Toby finds a possible mate in jail. He's still wearing a pink robe. And Leo is the one to bail him out and takes him home.  
  
Part 7  
  
"Listen, you get the couch," Leo ordered as they walked in.  
  
"This is your apartment?" Toby looked around.  
  
"It's close to the White House, and I'm there more anyway," Leo snapped.  
  
"You have a lot of plants," Toby mentioned. There had to be at least 15 plants hanging all around them.  
  
"I like living things that don't talk back," Leo moaned and walked into the bedroom to get some sheets.  
  
Toby reached up and touched one of them, which made Leo come back in and smack him on the head.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Never touch my plants," Leo warned and threw the sheets on the couch. "Now Donna is going to bring you a suit tomorrow morning for work. So we have to show up early. And what the hell is that on your ear?" Leo asked, finally noticing it.  
  
"It's an earring," Toby looked around.  
  
"Well, that better be coming out soon." Leo warned. "Now sleep!" He pointed to the couch.  
  
"Yes sir," Toby gave in and walked over and laid down on the couch. It felt good just to close his eyes and rest.  
  
ONE HOUR LATER  
  
"Okay guys, I can't believe I'm late feeding you," Toby woke up to the sound of Leo's voice. "Do you want some water?" Leo asked the plants in a soft tone. Toby stayed lying down, afraid Leo would see him awake and demand to know what happened last night. Toby looked over at the clock and noticed it said one in the morning. He moaned quietly.  
  
Leo feed and talked to the plants for nearly an hour. Toby tried to ignore him, but it wasn't working very well. Finally, at two, Leo went into his room. Toby took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was just about to sleep when he heard voices coming from the people next store. They were arguing over something and then decided to make up. So for the next three hours, Toby kept hearing these two people scream at each other and then he heard them having sex. They did this for three hours.  
  
Finally, around five, the noise stopped. Toby moved to his side and closed his eyes again. Before he could fall asleep, he heard Leo's alarm go off. Toby moaned and turned over.  
  
"Toby, it's time to wake up," Leo snapped while walking into the kitchen to make some coffee.  
  
"Can I sleep for a little while longer?" Toby pleaded.  
  
"Donna's meeting you at work at seven so you can change into something decent," Leo glared. "And we still have to talk about last night."  
  
"Nothing happened."  
  
"Is that why you were in jail?"  
  
"Leo, I didn't sleep last night. And I don't remember the night before. Please, can I answer these questions later?"  
  
"Go take a shower and get that pie crap out of your hair," Leo shook his head. "Look at you, you're falling apart at the seams."  
  
"How high is your apartment?"  
  
"Two stories. Why?"  
  
"Damn," Toby started walking towards the bathroom. "I would only break my leg," He moaned.  
  
"The guy's going crazy," Leo shook his head.  
  
THE WHITE HOUSE  
  
"Listen, you can stay at my place again tonight," Leo mentioned as they walked into Toby's office.  
  
"No," Toby said quickly. "It's fine. Thanks for last night."  
  
"What's wrong with my apartment?" Leo asked, sternly.  
  
"Nothing," Toby smiled weakly. "It's great. I just don't want to bother you."  
  
"I get the hint," Leo growled and walked out.  
  
"Toby!" Donna came running in. "I'm so sorry. I told you to run."  
  
"What the hell happened?" Toby snapped.  
  
"My neighbor. She thinks that I steal things from her."  
  
"So she chases after you with a pan?" Toby asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah," Donna nodded and handed the suit over to him. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Toby waved her off. "I have to change."  
  
"I'll see you later," Donna smiled and started walking out. "Oh, do you need a place to stay tonight?"  
  
"Nope. I'm good," Toby said quickly.  
  
"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" Donna asked.  
  
"Nope. But I don't feel like getting arrested again," Toby smiled and shut the door.  
  
"Clean clothes," Toby quickly got off the jeans and the shirt he was wearing and got on his suit. "One thing to go right," He whispered to himself as he tied his tie.  
  
Toby went over and sat on his couch. He was exhausted. He's spent the past three nights at different places. He was not the type to move around a lot. And now, with the speech burnt to a crisp, he was going to have to spend all week re-writing it. Where was he going to have the time to look for another apartment?  
  
"I can do this," Toby tried to boost up his enthusiasm, but it didn't work. He walked over to his desk and sat down. He knew the rest of the senior staff wouldn't be in for at least another hour. He started is computer and waited for it to boot up. He's lab-tap was gone, thanks to the fire. So he had to write it in word.  
  
"Okay," Toby took a deep breath as he got into word. He put his fingers on the keyboard and then BANG!! Writers block.  
  
TBC 


	8. The Value of Friendship part 8

Previously: We learn Leo likes to talk to his plants. Toby didn't sleep thanks to the noisy neighbors of Leo's apartment. Donna brings Toby his suit at work. Toby's happy to have clean clothes, once again. And he has writers block.  
  
PART 8  
  
"Toby," Ainsley knocked and then walked in.  
  
"I'm busy."  
  
"I was thinking that I might offer you a place to sleep tonight," Ainsley ignored Toby and sat on the couch.  
  
"I'm fine," Toby looked up.  
  
"You're not fine. You need a place to stay," Ainsley pointed out.  
  
"Ainsley, I've had a very bad couple of days, can we have this discussion later?"  
  
"Only if you stay with me tonight. We'll have some fun," Ainsley stood and smiled.  
  
"Fine, if it will get you out of my office, I'll stay with you tonight," Toby moaned.  
  
"Fantastic, I'll see you tonight," Ainsley smiled and walked out.  
  
"Why will Ainsley see you tonight?" CJ walked in.  
  
"Can I have any time by myself?" Toby snapped.  
  
"No," CJ said simply. "What's going on?"  
  
"I'm staying with Ainsley tonight."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I wanted her out of my office," Toby yelled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I have a speech to write."  
  
"I don't understand," CJ shook her head.  
  
"Go away," Toby moaned.  
  
"You know. You've stayed just about everywhere besides my house. Why is that?"  
  
"Because you bug me," Toby said simply.  
  
"I'm leaving," CJ glared before walking out.  
  
"Have a good day," Toby smiled.  
  
THAT NIGHT  
  
"Republicans are the people who care about this World. Democrats, like the members of the Bartlet White House, don't care about the important things," One man argued.  
  
Toby was sitting in the chair at the corner of Ainsley's living room. She forgot to mention her annual Republican get together to Toby. Toby watched as ten men and five women, including Ainsley, argued over the merits of Bartlet and his staff. Every time they got the chance, they directed the negativity towards Toby.  
  
"If you look at me one more time," Toby warned the man that was talking.  
  
"I wasn't looking at you."  
  
Toby rolled his eyes and allowed everyone to go on with their talk. He was amazed how much Ainsley defended the Bartlet staff. She called them all Patriots.  
  
"They don't care about education," The man yelled.  
  
"Excuse me?" Toby sat up. "I really hope you didn't mean us."  
  
"You bet your ass I did," The man glared.  
  
"I would like you to know that we are dealing with education everyday, making it better. And if you think I'm going to sit here and let you disrespect me and my friends, you have another thing coming."  
  
"Then go, you weren't invited anyway," The man smirked.  
  
"He's my guest," Ainsley glared.  
  
"It's fine," Toby stood and walked towards the door. "I'm going for a walk."  
  
"I don't live in a very good neighborhood," Ainsley pointed out.  
  
"Good," Toby moaned and walked out.  
  
"Look what you did!" Ainsley smacked the guy.  
  
"He's a democrat Ainsley, the biggest one out there."  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
"Great," When Toby got outside he noticed it was raining. He refused to go back in and listen to the Republican bandstand in Ainsley's living room. "What else could go wrong?" He whispered to himself as he came upon the sidewalk. Just then, a bus drove by and ran over a huge puddle of water, which went all over Toby and his only suit. "Okay," Toby looked down and found himself unfazed by what just happened. The way his luck was turning out, of course this would happen.  
  
"Well, thanks to you we got kicked out," The man yelled, leaving Ainsley's house. "What happened?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"I decided to go for a swim," Toby walked passed him calmly.  
  
"I don't like you," The man snapped.  
  
"Likewise," Toby said, still walking.  
  
The man rushed to his car and drove off, as did the rest of the people who had gathered there. Toby started walking up the steps to Ainsley's door when he looked down and noticed his pants had been ripped. Toby moaned and went to take another step, but tripped. Which caused him to go plummeting down the stairs.  
  
"Toby, are you okay?" Ainsley rushed out and hovered over Toby.  
  
"My ankle," Toby said.  
  
"My neighbor is a doctor, hold on, I'll get him," Ainsley ran over and banged on the door until someone answered.  
  
THREE HOURS LATER  
  
"Now just rest the ankle," The doctor ordered. "It's just sprained, but sometimes that hurts worse."  
  
"You want me to rest," Toby couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"He's had a rough couple of days," Ainsley explained.  
  
"He'll be fine. Just have him take these pain pills and he'll be fine. But remember, these are very strong, so he can not exceed two in a 24 hour period," The doctor handed the bottle over to Ainsley. "Have a good night."  
  
"Thank you so much," Ainsley walked him out.  
  
"Ainsley!" Toby yelled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want one of those pills," He demanded.  
  
"Maybe you should wait."  
  
"Now!"  
  
"Okay," Ainsley quickly handed one over and got Toby a glass of water. "Should I call anyone?"  
  
"No, just let me sleep," Toby said.  
  
"I'll be right outside," Ainsley quietly walked out, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"I'm going to get sleep tonight," Toby said to himself and shut his eyes.  
  
ONE HOUR LATER  
  
"I'm almost there," Toby moaned to himself.  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
"Think good thoughts," He ordered himself.  
  
THREE HOURS LATER  
  
"Sleep! Sleep! Sleep!" He whispered loudly.  
  
FOUR HOURS LATER  
  
"My ankle hurts," Toby opened his eyes and found himself still wide awake. He looked over at the clock and saw it was three in the morning. "I'll take another pill and then I'll get some sleep."  
  
FIVE IN THE MORNING  
  
"Why?" Toby asked himself, sitting up. He was staring out the window and it's quite possible he hasn't blinked for about ten minutes.  
  
"Toby," Ainsley walked in slowly. "Oh, you're awake."  
  
"My body is tired, and I can't sleep," Toby shrugged.  
  
"Your eyes are all blood shot," Ainsley noticed.  
  
"I didn't sleep."  
  
"At all?"  
  
"Nope," Toby shook his head and finally blinked. "Why are there two of you?"  
  
"What?" Ainsley asked, confused. She looked over and saw the pill bottle tipped over on the table and the pills where laying everywhere. "How many pills did you take Toby?"  
  
"My ankle was hurting a little last night," Toby said in a daze.  
  
"You took five," Ainsley said after she counted the remaining pills. "Toby, these are very strong pills. You're only supposed to take one every twelve hours if needed."  
  
"I'm sorry, what?" Toby found his head moving around. "Wow."  
  
"Leo's going to kill me," Ainsley moaned and helped Toby out of bed. "We need to get you sober."  
  
"I didn't drink," Toby laughed.  
  
"These pills make you drunk," Ainsley mentioned and put Toby on the shower. "Just stand on your good side."  
  
"What?" Toby tried to lift his head, but gave up.  
  
"This is going to be cold," Ainsley turned on the water, but it didn't faze him one bit.  
  
"Why are we taking a shower together?" Toby asked, looking over at her.  
  
"Because I feel responsible," Ainsley said, turning the water off. "This isn't working."  
  
"Sam likes you," Toby nodded. "That's nice."  
  
"Come on, we have to get you ready for work," Ainsley put Toby back down on the bed. "Speaking of Sam. Lets give him a call."  
  
TBC 


	9. The Value of Friendship part 9

Previously: Toby falls down Ainsley's stairs, hurting his ankle. Ainsley gets her neighbor, who's a doctor, to look at him. We find out it's a mild sprain. He gives Toby some pain pills. During the night, Toby finds he can't sleep and winds up taking five pills. Ainsley tries to get him back to normal, but doesn't succeed. She decides to call Sam.  
  
Part 9  
  
"It's still early, no one's here," Sam mentioned as he and Ainsley carried Toby through the doors of the White House.  
  
"Leo's going to kill me," Ainsley moaned again.  
  
"Will you stop saying that," Sam went to look at her and accidentally let go of Toby's left side.  
  
"Well, he will be," Ainsley turned as well, and dropped Toby's right side. Which caused him to fall face first into the floor.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, I'll tell Leo he was at my house," Sam offered, grabbing Ainsley's arm and smiled.  
  
"Who turned off the lights?" Toby mumbled from the floor.  
  
"Toby!" Sam and Ainsley finally realized Toby was on the floor and helped him up.  
  
"Wow, this place is big," Toby looked around as Sam and Ainsley carried him to his office.  
  
"Yep it is," Sam couldn't help but smile at the expression on Toby's face.  
  
"Stop having so much fun with this," Ainsley warned.  
  
"I can't help it," Sam laughed.  
  
"Hold him, I'll opened the door," Ainsley ordered and leaned all of Toby weight on Sam.  
  
"Hey," Toby smiled as he came face to face with Sam. "You're too pretty."  
  
"Hurry," Sam snapped at Ainsley.  
  
"Here," Ainsley rushed back and grabbed Toby's right side again. "Should we put him on the couch?"  
  
"What if he falls asleep?" Sam asked. "We better put him up at his desk," Sam said and they moved him over to his chair and sat him down.  
  
"That was fun," Toby smiled before his head fell down and hit the desk.  
  
"That had to hurt," Ainsley mentioned.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sam grabbed Toby's head and pulled him back upright.  
  
"I can't breathe," Toby mentioned, looking around.  
  
"I told you that suit was too small," Ainsley snapped.  
  
"It was the first suit I saw before I left," Sam defended. "What happened to his suit?"  
  
"It's drenched, and torn."  
  
"I'm wearing Sam's clothes again?" Toby asked. "Is that why my sleeves only go to the elbow?"  
  
"Yep," Sam nodded.  
  
"Okay," Toby shrugged.  
  
"I think you can let go of his head," Ainsley mentioned.  
  
"Okay," Sam let go, with caused Toby head to hit the desk again.  
  
"I guess not," Ainsley moaned. "I have to go meet Oliver in ten minutes."  
  
"Go, I'll think of something," Sam said, walking over and kissing her quickly.  
  
"How cute." Toby mentioned after he lifted his head up.  
  
"Bye Toby," Ainsley smiled and walked out.  
  
"Well, how do you feel?" Sam looked into Toby's face. "Did you sleep last night?"  
  
"What?" Toby asked. "Stop moving!"  
  
"I'm not," Sam said.  
  
"Oh," Toby sat straight up and looked around. "It's dark in here."  
  
"You like it that way."  
  
"Oh," Toby mumbled.  
  
"Toby, you need to snap out of this before Leo gets here," Sam looked into Toby's eyes. "Your eyes are really blood shot."  
  
"Who's shot?" Toby jumped up.  
  
"Calm down. Look, I think CJ has some eye drops in her office. Maybe those will help," Sam mentioned and walked towards the door. "Don't move," He warned.  
  
"What?" Toby asked, dangling his head.  
  
"I'll be right back," Sam hurried out.  
  
"Bye," Toby said, after Sam took off. "Wow, this room is small," Toby nodded weakly. Then he felt something start ringing and he jumped up. "What?" He screamed, looking around. He saw that the ringing was indeed his call phone in his pocket. He took it out and looked at it. "Hello," He yelled. But it kept ringing. "Hello!"  
  
"What's going on?" Ginger barged in. "Are you going to answer that?"  
  
"Who are you?" Toby snapped, but then fell against the desk. "I'm dizzy again."  
  
"Toby, answer the phone."  
  
"What?" Toby looked over at her, confused. "This?" He held it up.  
  
"You're going to be an ass today," Ginger whispered to herself as she went to her desk.  
  
Toby looked at the ringing cell phone and figured out how to open it, which made it stop ringing. "Hello?" He asked.  
  
"What the hell took you so long?" CJ snapped.  
  
"It talks," Toby pulled the phone away from his ear. "Where am I?" He looked around and asked once more.  
  
CJ'S OFFICE  
  
"Damn," Sam moaned when he found CJ's door locked, and no one in the office yet.  
  
"Hey," Josh walked passed and noticed him. "You're here early."  
  
"Do you have eye drops?"  
  
"No," Josh answered, confused. "Why?"  
  
"Toby's eyes are blood shot and I thought they would help."  
  
"I think CJ has some."  
  
"Good thinking," Sam said sarcastically.  
  
"Where's Toby?" Josh asked.  
  
"Crap!" Sam yelled and took off down the hall.  
  
"Sam?" Josh dropped his bag on Donna's desk and followed him.  
  
"Sam!" Ginger yelled.  
  
"What happened?" Sam asked as he ran into Toby's office, where Ginger was trying to get Toby off the desk.  
  
"I saw a rat," Toby pointed.  
  
"There's no rats in here Toby," Sam reached up for him. "Trust me."  
  
"What's going on?" Josh asked as Ginger backed away.  
  
"He's going crazy."  
  
"He hurt his ankle last night and a doctor gave him some pills. He took five of them."  
  
"How many was did he supposed to take?" Josh asked, smirking at the frightened look on Toby's face.  
  
"One," Sam mentioned. "Toby, how did you get up there with your ankle hurting?"  
  
"I climbed," Toby said simply.  
  
"Sam," Ginger ran back in and whispered. "Leo's coming."  
  
"Josh, help me get him down," Sam whispered loudly.  
  
"Toby, come on," Josh walked up.  
  
"No," Toby hit his arm away. "Ouch," Toby stopped moving.  
  
"What?" Sam asked.  
  
"My ankle really hurts now," Toby moaned and fell off the desk, but Sam and Josh caught him.  
  
"He's heavy," Josh moaned, trying to stand him up.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Leo walked in. Sam and Josh helped Toby stand straight.  
  
"Small meeting," Josh said quickly.  
  
"About what?" Leo asked.  
  
"Nothing important," Sam shook his head.  
  
"Toby?" Leo noticed Toby's head dangling back and forth. "Is he dead?"  
  
Sam and Josh laughed nervously as Sam lifted Toby's head up. "He's fine."  
  
"I don't believe any of you, but he better be back to normal by this afternoon," Leo demanded and walked out.  
  
"That was close," Josh and Sam said together. They let go of Toby, forgetting about his problem. Toby fell directly towards the floor. Sam and Josh looked down, and noticed that Toby had begun to snore.  
  
"Let him sleep for a while. Maybe when he wakes up he'll be back to normal," Sam mentioned.  
  
"Yeah," Josh nodded.  
  
"Coffee?" Sam mentioned.  
  
"Right behind you," Josh smiled and followed Sam out. Both men leaving Toby on the floor.  
  
TBC 


	10. The Value of Friendship part 10

Previously: Toby took too many pain pills. Sam and Ainsley drag him to his office. Leo comes in and wants to know what's going on. Sam and Josh lie for their friend, yet Leo doesn't believe them. Josh and Sam drop Toby to the floor and go out for coffee, leaving Toby there sleeping and drooling.  
  
Part 10  
  
"Ginger, where's Toby?" CJ asked, walking into the bullpen.  
  
"He's occupied," Ginger said calmly.  
  
"With what?" CJ tilted her head.  
  
"Umm.He's in there with Sam," Ginger mentioned.  
  
"Ginger, where's the file on Goodman?" Sam walked in and asked. "Hey CJ."  
  
"I thought Sam was in with Toby?" CJ glared at Ginger, who was now sulking in her chair.  
  
"I thought," Ginger shrugged.  
  
"I'm going in," CJ started to walk in.  
  
"CJ!" Sam yelled, which caused CJ to jump.  
  
"What?" CJ screamed.  
  
"Umm.Didn't Josh want to see you about something?" Sam asked.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"A thing," Sam shrugged.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" CJ snapped.  
  
"Hey," Josh walked in smiling, until he saw CJ's face. "See ya!" Josh said quickly and took off.  
  
"Can I go in now?" CJ asked. "He hung up on me this morning, and I would like to know why."  
  
"He's sick," Sam mentioned.  
  
"With what? He answered the phone this morning, and the last thing I heard was, 'It talks'."  
  
"He ate bad food last night," Ginger jumped in.  
  
"What did he eat?" CJ asked.  
  
"Fish," Ginger whispered loudly.  
  
"Well, why would he eat fish? He hates fish!" CJ snapped and threw open the door. "What the hell?" CJ asked while slamming it before Sam could walk in. "Toby!" CJ kicked him in the side to move him over to his back.  
  
"Hmm." Toby moaned.  
  
"You look attractive," CJ smirked. "I didn't think a person could drool that much."  
  
"Where am I?" Toby grabbed his head. "I need aspirin."  
  
"What they hell happened Toby?" CJ asked, sitting down on the couch.  
  
"I hurt my ankle. And that's the last thing I remember," Toby sat up, and then heard a rip. "What was that?"  
  
"Looks like the back of that little suit you're wearing just ripped," CJ said simply.  
  
"What am I wearing?" Toby looked down. "It feels like Sam's clothes again."  
  
"Toby, you look like hell," CJ brushed Toby's face. "And you're face is all red."  
  
"I think I was dropped a few times this morning," Toby nodded. "What time is it?"  
  
"After three."  
  
"In the afternoon?" Toby finally looked at her.  
  
"You still have the earring," CJ smiled and started playing with it.  
  
"Stop," Toby said, unenthusiastically.  
  
"What's happening to you?" CJ shook her head.  
  
"I'm having a bad couple of days," Toby moaned. "Why am I still on the floor?"  
  
"Because I'm too lazy to help you up," CJ smiled.  
  
"Okay," Toby nodded. "I need aspirin," Toby moaned, grabbing his head again.  
  
"I'll go get some. And then we're leaving."  
  
"Where are we going?" Toby asked.  
  
"My place," CJ nodded and walked out.  
  
"How is he?" Sam asked.  
  
"What the hell did Ainsley do to him?" CJ asked, but didn't wait around for an answer.  
  
"Toby," Sam rushed in. "How are you feeling?" Sam asked.  
  
"Sam, I don't remember a lot, but how the hell did I get in your clothes again?" Toby asked.  
  
"You ripped my suit!" Sam snapped.  
  
"I have a headache Sam, can you shut up!"  
  
"Sorry," Sam sat next to him. "How's your ankle?"  
  
"It hurts," Toby moaned and leaned his head against his couch.  
  
"You want to stay with me tonight. I'll tell Ainsley to go away," Sam offered.  
  
"Thanks Sam," Toby nodded his appreciation. "But I have a place to stay."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"CJ's." Toby mentioned.  
  
"Here," CJ walked in and handed Toby a glass of water and some aspirin.  
  
"Thank you," Toby smiled and took the pills.  
  
"We told Leo you came down with something this morning, and that you were sleeping."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"He told us just to keep you in here and we'll take care of the meetings," Sam nodded.  
  
"Why don't I take you to my place?" CJ offered.  
  
"It's too early," Toby mentioned.  
  
"So, I'll take you over there and come back to do the final briefing. And don't argue," CJ warned.  
  
"Fine."  
  
TBC 


	11. The Value of Friendship part 11

Previously: Toby woke up after CJ kicked him. Sam's upset that Toby ripped his suit. CJ demands that Toby stay with her tonight.  
  
FINAL PART  
  
"What are you doing?" Toby asked from CJ's couch as she ran around, shutting all the doors and locking them.  
  
"Tonight we're not going to have any disruptions," CJ nodded and sat down on the chair.  
  
"What are you planning on doing to me, Ms.Cregg?" Toby winked.  
  
"Get over yourself, pokey."  
  
"I'm hungry," Toby mentioned.  
  
"How can you change subjects so quickly?" CJ rolled her eyes, throwing a bag of chips his way.  
  
"I'm adaptable," Toby smiled.  
  
"How's the ankle?" CJ asked.  
  
"It hurts," Toby said simply.  
  
"I can't believe you fell down the steps," CJ chuckled.  
  
"With the past few days going the way they've been going, it didn't surprise me," Toby moaned.  
  
"Everything will work out," CJ said, honestly.  
  
"Thanks," Toby smiled as he started in on the chips.  
  
"What was the real reason you didn't stay here first?" CJ asked.  
  
"I didn't want to bother you," Toby shrugged.  
  
"Tobus Ziegler, when did you start caring about bothering me?" CJ asked, sarcastically.  
  
"Look at our past Claudia. When my first wife left me, I stayed with you. When my second wife left me, I stayed with you. When Andy and I parted ways, I flew down to California and stayed with you. When.."  
  
"I get the point," CJ stopped him. "I told you that you can ask me anything."  
  
"I know. I just thought I could do this on my own," Toby mentioned. "Every time I have a problem, I stay with you."  
  
"Toby," CJ glared. "Every time I have a problem, I stay with you."  
  
"We need to stop doing that," Toby moaned.  
  
"Do we?" CJ looked over.  
  
"You know what I mean," Toby glared. "We're too old to keep doing this."  
  
"Too old?" CJ glared.  
  
"Umm.I meant me," Toby said quickly.  
  
"You're not too old," CJ moved over and sat next to him. "You're just grouchy."  
  
"So are you," Toby glared.  
  
"And you're irate."  
  
"So are you."  
  
"And you're a workaholic," CJ nodded.  
  
"So are you," Toby grinned.  
  
"That's because you taught me everything about this business."  
  
"Don't blame your crappy life on me," Toby snapped.  
  
"Why? If it wasn't for you, I could be married right now with two or three little kids running around."  
  
"You hate kids."  
  
"I don't hate kids. As long as I can send them home at the end of the day, it's fine," CJ grinned.  
  
"I'm sorry," Toby offered.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Not allowing you to have that life."  
  
CJ and Toby sat in silence. Every few minutes, looking at each other.  
  
"This is a first," Toby broke the silence.  
  
"What?"  
  
"CJ Cregg, silent."  
  
"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," CJ glared.  
  
"No, it's a good thing. Because having to stay with Sam, Josh, Donna, Ainsley, and Leo drove me nuts," Toby smiled. "I'm glad I'm somewhere that I can get some sleep."  
  
"Sleep," CJ nodded. "Maybe."  
  
"Maybe?" Toby moaned. "You have some sort of party going on tonight?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You have plants you talk to?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please tell me you don't have a copy of, Lonesome Dove, that you want to watch," Toby moaned.  
  
"Toby," CJ leaned over. "Shut up," She whispered and kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
"What was that for?" Toby whispered back.  
  
"Saying you were sorry," CJ smirked and kissed him again.  
  
"I'm not going to sleep tonight, am I?" Toby asked, between kisses.  
  
"No," CJ shook her head.  
  
"I think I can live with that."  
  
The End 


End file.
